


Homecoming Reward

by Raindrop and Roses (itanejiluver)



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Comeplay, Fluff, I just want my precious boi to be loved, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, and have orgasms, i didn't say anything, what, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itanejiluver/pseuds/Raindrop%20and%20Roses
Summary: Master Attendant just wants Raindrop Cake to feel loved.





	Homecoming Reward

**Author's Note:**

> ...Enjoy the porn.

 

 

“Master Attendant? You came back?”

The surprised tone of Raindrop Cake’s voice never failed to tug at the Master Attendant’s heartstrings. “Of course I did,” he said gently. “I always do, and I always will.”

Raindrop Cake opened and closed his mouth several times, and Master Attendant couldn’t help laughing.

“You know that you don’t have to worry about me, Master Attendant.” Raindrop Cake turned his face away and fiddled with the edge of his shawl.

Master Attendant shook his head and walked behind the wheel chair, placing his hands on the handles. “So you always say, and yet that makes me think of you all the more.” He lifted one hand to pat his food soul’s head. “Where were you going?”

“Just back to my room.” Raindrop Cake perked up a little when Master Attendant began pushing the chair back down the hallway. “Master Attendant, don’t you need to greet all of the others first?”

“There are so many of you now,” Master Attendant mused. “I already stopped by the Restaurant, and I’m sure that I’ll see everyone else at dinnertime.”

“You know that Food Souls don’t need to eat, yet you insist on cooking food together every night.”

“Will you tell me not to worry about you again?” Master Attendant carefully maneuvered the wheel chair around a corner.

“I wasn’t going to say that!” Raindrop Cake said hotly. “It’s just that…it’s already evening. Do you really have the luxury of wasting time on me?”

“Hmm,” the Master Attendant said playfully. “You’re very observant Raindrop Cake. Perhaps we won’t have dinner all together today then.”

“But the other Food Souls…”

“The other Food Souls will all have their turn to see me again,” Master Attendant said patiently, coming to a stop in front of Raindrop Cake’s room. “I want to spend time with you first.”

Raindrop Cake didn’t say anything, and simply pressed the button to open his door, his hands coming back instinctively to roll himself into the room.

“No, no,” Master Attendant said, quickly catching Raindrop Cake’s hands. “You don’t think I’m just dropping you off here, do you?”

“Master Attendant?” Raindrop Cake blinked up at him.

“I said I wanted to spend time with you,” Master Attendant said gently. “Is it alright if I stay a little longer?”

“Master Attendant wants to spend time…with me?” Raindrop Cake stared.

“I really have neglected you, haven’t I?” Master Attendant sighed, and brought one of Raindrop Cake’s hands to his lips. “Don’t argue with me on this. Aren’t I allowed to see you when I wish?”

“Of—of course!” Raindrop Cake’s face brightened with a pale blush. “Please, come in.”

Smiling, Master Attendant helped wheel Raindrop Cake into his room, and shut the door behind them. Raindrop Cake rolled the wheelchair into the corner of the room and set the brakes. He pushed himself to his feet, using his umbrella as a crutch, and limped over to the bed.

Master Attendant did not offer to help him. Raindrop Cake was a very, very proud food soul. It would only be insulting to offer him aid when he clearly needed no help walking small distances.

Instead, Master Attendant looked around the room. Despite Raindrop Cake’s gloomy demeanor, his room was beautifully decorated. There were magical, softly glowing sakura branches embedded in the walls. On the opposite side of the room was a desk, on which a series a variety of inks, brushes and paints were scattered across. Hanging above the desk were several of Raindrop Cake’s paintings, of beautiful flowers and mountains.

Master Attendant asked him why he painted those places—after all, their mansion was I the Light Kingdom, which was hilly and dry, with spring only lasting two months. The rest of the time, the land was brown and dead from the hot sun or the chilly winters, except for the Academy farms, which were managed through magic. There was nothing resembling the beautiful paintings that Raindrop Cake made.

_“They were where my first Master Attendant summoned me to.” Raindrop Cake’s eyes were wistful. “I repaint them every time I am summoned. That land was lost to the sea long, long ago.”_

Master Attendant walked over to the desk to see a work in progress. It was a figure, seated by a window. Their face was turned outside, towards a rainy scene. The figure was tall and slim, with broad shoulders covered by a purple cloak.

Master Attendant frowned slightly, and looked down at his own purple cloak. “Raindrop Cake?”

“Yes?” Raindrop Cake looked up from where he was carefully storing his magical umbrella in its case. “Ah.”

“Is this me?”

Raindrop Cake hesitated, and then his face took on a defiant look. “What if it is?”

“It’s beautiful,” Master Attendant said honestly. “Did you imagine this?”

“No,” Raindrop Cake said simply. “I was remembering something.”

“I see.” Master Attendant left the desk and flopped down onto the bed, next to Raindrop Cake.

“Master Attendant?”

“Mm?”

“You must be very tired from your travels. Let me remove your cloak.”

Master Attendant sighed and sat up. “I suppose you’re right.”

Raindrop Cake leaned in and carefully untied the thick purple garment, sliding it off his Master Attendant’s shoulders. He got to his feet and limped over to a small coat rack while Master Attendant leaned down and unlaced his boots, taking them off and putting them neatly in the corner.

“What are you hovering for? Come, sit.”

Raindrop Cake hesitated, and then returned. Master Attendant instantly leaned into his side, sighing softly as Raindrop Cake’s subtly sweet scent enveloped his senses.

“Master Attendant…”

“I’ll not hear a word about how I’m better off not touching you,” Master Attendant said firmly, without moving away. “I want you to understand how much I care for you.”

“But surely…No, never mind.”

“What is it?” Master Attendant wrapped his arms around Raindrop Cake’s slender waist, pulling him closer.

He was rewarded for his affection when Raindrop Cake slowly, cautiously returned the hug. “Don’t the other food souls get...jealous, when you share your affection?”

“Everyone knows that I love them equally. Some food souls require different forms of affection is all. The younger ones want to be held and played with. The older ones have…different needs.” Master Attendant finally pulled back, one of his arms staying settled around Raindrop Cake’s back.

“So I was the only one who was jealous…?” Raindrop Cake pressed his lips together and looked away.

“That’s not what I meant,” Master Attendant said gently. “You certainly aren’t the first one. In every relationship, whether it’s between food souls, humans, or both, must be navigated and discussed differently. Boundaries and understanding is important for _all_ of us.”

“I guess.” Raindrop Cake’s gaze dropped down to his lap, and Master Attendant laughed, leaning in to kiss his forehead.

“That’s enough about others,” Master Attendant said quietly, his voice dropping down to a whisper. “I want to focus on _you_.”

Master Attendant waited patiently as Raindrop fidgeted with his fingers for a few moments before looking up. He licked his lips slightly and stared at Master Attendant.

“You know how I feel,” Raindrop Cake murmured uncertainly. “You know that I truly believe that I’m not worth touching…”

“But I take such delight in touching you, in knowing you,” Master Attendant said gently. “It pleases me too, you know.”

“I—!” Raindrop Cake bit his lip and sighed sharply. “I find that hard to believe.”

“I will show you as many times as it takes for you to trust me,” Master Attendant said gently. “But only if you will allow it.”

Raindrop Cake slowly lifted his eyes from the ground. Then, after a moment, he closed them and leaned in.

Every Food Soul had a unique presence about them, and a unique taste. Yuxiang’s taste was slightly spicy, going along with her mature and saucy temperament. Peking Duck was gentle and caring, with a slightly higher body temperature to accommodate his little ducklings, and a deliciously enticing smoky scent. Milk, despite her prickly personality, tasted sweet and pure. Coffee and Chocolate usually went hand in hand, with smooth bitter tastes and rich, sensual scents.

Master Attendant rarely went out of his way to show this kind of sexual affection to his Food Souls, unless they seemed like they truly needed, like Raindrop Cake. Raindrop Cake’s self-esteem was at rock bottom due to his injuries, and Master Attendant loved to dote on him with every chance they got. Besides, Raindrop Cake would never ask him for this kind of attention, not like the others would straight-forwardly come up to him. Master Attendant had to coax it out of Raindrop Cake unwillingly, and gently, proving that it was alright to receive affection and praise despite everything.

Sometimes, though, Master Attendant could be selfish. The journey to collect the Exploration Team had been long and arduous in the hot climate of the Light Kingdom. The whole way back, Master Attendant’s mind had constantly strayed to Raindrop’s cool, refreshing kisses, and his lightly sweet scent. Master Attendant closed his eyes and reveled in this kiss—it was everything he had imagined and more.

Raindrop Cake opened his mouth slightly, inviting him in. Master Attendant didn’t hesitate to push his tongue forward, pushing into Raindrop Cake’s mouth and licking and claiming wherever he could reach. Raindrop Cake was _his_ food soul, his to protect, and his to love and cherish with all his heart.

Raindrop Cake was getting into it, looping his arms around Master Attendant’s neck to pull him closer, twisting on the edge of the bed to get as close as he possibly could, their kisses getting messier and wetter.

Master Attendant pulled back, and pulled Raindrop Cake’s shawl off of his shoulders, tossing it on the bed behind them while Raindrop Cake pulled his sweater over his head.

“It’s the height of summer,” Master Attendant said, amused. “Why are you wearing so many layers?”

A lovely flush ran down Raindrop Cake’s neck down to the edges of his collarbones, peeking out from his slightly unbuttoned shirt.

“I get cold easily.” Raindrop Cake shivered when Master Attendant leaned in to kiss his ear, then his cheek, his chin, and his neck, slowly working his way down Raindrop Cake’s torso as he unbuttoned the shirt.

“Don’t Raindrop Cakes have to chill for several hours before they can be served?” Master Attendant asked cheekily.

Raindrop Cake huffed and twisted one of his hands into his Master Attendant’s long black hair. “I’m not _actually_ a Raindrop Cake. Just the personification of them.”

Master Attendant responded by biting down sharply on Raindrop Cake’s nipple, making the Food Soul cry out and pull on his hair. He soothed the bite with a wet kiss, his tongue running over the sensitive skin.

To his satisfaction, Raindrop Cake shivered and sighed, spreading his legs a little wider. Master Attendant ignored the subtle motion, though, instead choosing to pay attention to Raindrop Cake’s other nipple, licking and sucking until Raindrop Cake couldn’t hold his voice in anymore, crying out and closing his eyes.

Master Attendant decided to have some pity on his food soul, and he slid back up Raindrop Cake’s body to claim a few more refreshing, slightly sweet kisses.

“Master Attendant,” Raindrop Cake gasped into his mouth.

“Hmm?” Master Attendant’s hands settled on Raindrop Cake’s hips.

“I want to know Master Attendant’s sensitive spots too,” Raindrop Cake whispered, his mouth sliding higher along to gently mouth at Master Attendant’s ear.

Master Attendant shifted his legs to that Raindrop could properly climb into his lap, his hands moving work his shirt open.

“Is Master Attendant sensitive here, like me?” Raindrop Cake sucked wetly at the shell of his ear, his tongue sliding along the folds and curves.

Master Attendant closed his eyes and let out a small whisper. His hands tightened around Raindrop Cake’s hips, sliding lower to press their hips together.

He could feel Raindrop Cake’s delighted smile turn into a soft gasp, and he knew that the sound would be stuck in his memory for days to come.

“Raindrop Cake,” Master Attendant murmured, turning his head to capture Raindrop Cake’s mouth in a kiss. “Raindrop Cake.”

“What is it?” Raindrop Cake pulled back, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Let me suck you off.”

Raindrop Cake stilled, his eyes widening a little. “But…”

“But what?” Master Attendant leaned in and started leaving butterfly kisses all over Raindrop Cake’s face.

“I was just figuring out Master Attendant’s s-spots…” Raindrop Cake couldn’t hold back at a small at all of the affection he was getting.

“I promise, I’ll let you keep exploring next time,” Master Attendant murmured. “Please, Raindrop Cake?”

Raindrop Cake hesitated for a moment, and then sighed, sliding out of Master Attendant’s lap. “Fine.”

Master Attendant slid down to the floor on his knees, his hands eagerly working at the tie of Raindrop Cake’s pants. Raindrop Cake’s taste was such a subtle one, he could still taste it in their kisses—but he knew that the flavor would come through even clearer from his cum.

He pushed the hem of his pants down his thighs slightly, sighing a little when he saw Raindrop Cake’s cock already half-hard. He slowly licked from the base to the tip, his eyes trained on Raindrop Cake’s. Raindrop Cake moaned, his blush darkening. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, and Master Attendant smirked slightly as he opened his mouth and teased the head of the cock with his tongue.

“P-put it in already…”

“This doesn’t feel good?” Master Attendant let one of his hands stay at the base of Raindrop Cake’s cock, holding it up, while the other went to the tip, pressing at the fluid building up at the top and letting it draw away in a sticky string.

“Don’t tease me so—ah!” Raindrop Cake’s protest faded into a weak moan when Master Attendant sucked on his sticky finger, letting out a satisfied sound. Raindrop Cake’s cock twitched violently, growing harder and pointing straight up.

“Oh?” Master Attendant smiled wickedly. “But you weren’t even in my mouth that time…” He didn’t pause, leaving no time for Raindrop Cake to get embarrassed as he finally opened his mouth and started sucking on Raindrop Cake’s cock.

Raindrop Cake didn’t bother responding, instead reaching with one hand to bury his hand in his Master Attendant’s hair, and leaning back on the other.

“Don’t move your hips so much,” Master Attendant said, pulling off of his cock with a lewd ‘pop’.

“Sorry.” Raindrop Cake obediently stilled his hips, and Master Attendant planted a wet kiss on the tip.

“I’m still interested in how you responded to that…” Master Attendant moved away from Raindrop Cake’s cock and began placing soft kisses along Raindrop Cake’s thighs.

Raindrop Cake whined in response. “Master Attendant—ouch!”

Master Attendant went back along every spot he’d kissed and bit down sharply, leaving a trail of purple marks across Raindrop Cake’s thighs. Raindrop Cake’s thighs were quaking by the end, so much that Master Attendant had to gently hold them in place with both his hands.

“Did you like that?”

Raindrop’s face was nearly as red as his hair.

“Ah, but I can already tell.” Master Attendant smirked where he saw sticky precum scattered on Raindrop Cake’s abdomen from where his cock would rub against the skin. “Don’t worry, I won’t tease you for much longer.” Master Attendant leaned forward, his tongue slowly swiping across the head. “I want you to cum in my mouth, and…” Master Attendant swallowed, enticed by the way Raindrop Cake’s eyes followed the motion, his eyes completely consumed in lust. “You can use your hips this time.” He leaned forward and began bobbing his head over Raindrop Cake’s cock at a fast pace, his mouth filling with the sweet taste. It took them a little bit to set the right rhythm, but finally Raindrop Cake began to start thrusting slightly, going faster and faster.

Master Attendant felt his mouth watering, making more saliva and filling his mouth with more fluid. He could feel Raindrop Cake getting close to his orgasm—

And suddenly, Raindrop Cake thrust hard into his mouth three times, Master Attendant eagerly swallowing up the semen in his mouth, although some of it dripped out of the corner of his mouth and ran down his cheeks.

Master Attendant swallowed and grinned, his body full of the refreshing, pleasant taste.

“Master Attendant,” Raindrop Cake gasped, his thighs quivering slightly, and his chest heaving up and down. “Master Attendant, come up—“

Master Attendant scrambled up onto the bed, and Raindrop Cake was already reaching out and rubbing against his bulge.

“I don’t want to come in my pants,” Master Attendant gasped. “Off, quickly, quickly!”

Raindrop Cake stopped rubbing against for a few moments to undo the button and the zipper, and then his cool hand was rubbing against the hot skin of his cock, and Master Attendant came with a shout, semen shooting out of his cock onto Raindrop Cake’s hand and his pants.

Master Attendant closed his eyes for a few moments, relishing the pleasure coursing through his body. He was brought out of it when Raindrop Cake lifted one of his hands to his cheek, and swiped his thumb through the saliva and cum on his face.

“My semen and your semen are so different.” Raindrop Cake frowned slightly and looked at his two hands. “Why is mine so clear?”

“I don’t know.” Master Attendant shrugged and gingerly got off of the bed, trying not to make the mess any larger. He went over to Raindrop Cake’s closet and pulled out two towels. “All I know is that I love your taste.”

He didn’t have to look at Raindrop Cake to know that Raindrop Cake had flushed bright red. “Master Attendant, how can you say such embarrassing things?”

“But it’s true.” Master Attendant came back and gently wiped Raindrop Cake’s hand and chest clean before wiping his mouth with the other towel, and dabbing gingerly at his pants. “Do you want help changing the sheets?”

“Yes please.” Raindrop Cake brightened up and leaned in to kiss Master Attendant’s cheek.

They quickly changed the sheets and tidied the room up, the conversation turning away to the journey and the state of the Exploration Team.

“It’s very late,” Raindrop Cake said hesitantly, his eyes moving to the clock. “Would you…like to sleep with me tonight?”

Master Attendant beamed. He hated being away from all of his food souls for so long, but this time, he had especially missed Raindrop Cake. He hated seeing how sad Raindrop Cake was all the time, and how much pain he was in. Whenever he returned to the manor, he always tried to get Raindrop Cake to love himself, and his fellow housemates, just a little bit more. “I would like that very much.”

Raindrop Cake smiled, pleased and open, and Master Attendant smiled back.

_The End_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my GOD. What have I done. I haven't written smut in ages, so hopefully this was exciting and hot enough for y'all! Thanks for reading and enjoying. Keep your eyes peeled for more Raindrop Cake goodness in the future. Also, obviously I took quite a few liberties with Raindrop Cake's backstory, since we don't know the backstory yet. (Also, I may continue this series with Master Attendant and a few other food souls...ohohoho)


End file.
